Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted
by BlackBolt123
Summary: Sweet Tune, a 15 year old girl that goes to Canterlot High, is chosen as a singer for a (all boy) band for Battle of the Bands. The catch; all four boys like her, and it can't get any worse. When Bitter Tune, Sweet's dark side, takes over, can Rian, Night Venture, Jake, Drake and Fire Blaze stop Bitter from taking over? And win Battle of the Bands?
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Tune's New Groove

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Sweet Tune, a 15 year old teen who goes to Canterlot High, is chosen to be the singer in an all boy band, The Embers for the Canterlot High Battle of the Bands. The catch; they all have a crush on her! This is a tale of love, adventures, sweet and bitter, and... lollipops.**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Tune's New Groove**

Sweet Tune lazily swapped her maths book for her health book, humming a youthful melody. She loved singing. "Anthropology…"

"Erm, Sweet?" "AAAAAHHH!"

Sweet tripped over her friend Fire Blaze, and comically glared at the orange girl in front of her. "Would you quit with the jump-scares?"

Fire shrugged. "So-o-orry! It's just… Principal Tia and Luna are giving out the results for the band contest, and you did pretty well, Sweet." Fire Blaze was slightly older than Sweet by four months, and therefore was Sweet Tune's certified best friend. She wore her blazing red and yellow hair in a long elbow length ponytail, and she wore a leather jacket with a red t-shirt, skinny jeans and black high heel boots.

Sweet blushed, hiding half of her face in the book pile she was holding. "I'm not that good."

Fire shook her head. "Of course you are! Now go out to that Music class and show 'em what you got!" She playfully punched Sweet in the shoulder, and Sweet retaliated by doing the same, only harder.

Sweet Tune and Fire Blaze hugged, exactly when the bell rang, and the two waved and went to their separate classes.

"And then again, music isn't as- Sweet Tune!" Ms. Octavia Melody looked upon the light pink teenager disapprovingly. "Sit down! You haven't been… late have you?"

"No!" Sweet yelled. She then realised everybody was looking at her, and she nervously smiled. "Sorry." She sat down next to a grey girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes that were out of place, and began organizing her books.

"Hi, Sweet Tune!" The grey girl waved at Sweet, but Sweet concentrated on her books.

"Hey, Derpy, sorry, but I've gotta organize my desk~" Her voice came muffled from a high stack of music books.

With a heaving sigh, Sweet finished her task and then turned to her teacher, Octavia.

"And now, I will call out all of the names that succeeded in entering our Canterlot High 2014 band competition. Suntime Smile?" Sweet glanced to her left and saw a soft yellow girl dressed in a green sweater , a pink skirt with a smiling sun on it, and she had green eyes and golden hair that went into a braid.

"Okay!" Suntime fistpumped the air and grabbed the paper in one swift move. "Alright, it says here… The first band's members are… Sweet Tune… Night Venture… Rian Swift… Drake…Jacks. Hey, miss, it says here Chaos Rules…"

As soon as the musician/teacher heard that, her lavender eyes narrowed and she furiously pointed at one of the kids at the end of the room, a tall girl wearing a honey brown sweater shirt, a golden waistcoat, black trousers and red sneakers. She also wore a Mad Hatter style top hat. "Cassara Thorne!"

Cassara looked up. "Sorry, Ms. Melody. Can't help being the daughter of this school's janitor." She shrugged.

Octavia grudgingly ordered Suntime to continue on with the names of the opposing band. "Allriiight! Here we have... Fate Isaiah, Frostbite, Double Twist, Sound Barrier, and… me? YAY!"

Sweet sighed, but inside she was jumping for joy.

The final bell of Canterlot High echoed throughout the school as various students from all sorts of background left for their homes, their feet dropping to the same beats.

Sweet meanwhile, had headphones in her ears, listening to the latest beats. Closing her eyes, she imagined Canterlot High as a thumping, beating, world with music.

And then she fell. Tripping over a stair block, she fell backwards, bumping several Canterlot High seniors. "AAAHHH!"

Her purple gloves slid off. She opened her eyes, feeling two hands on her back pull her figure up. Looking up, she saw a handsome pale teen with black and blue hair and aqua eyes. He had a light beanie, wearing a green top and blue jeans. He also wore black and white loafers. He was smirking slightly, and that's why Sweet wanted to slap him in the face. But he's too Celestia-damned cute… She thought, staring him in the face intently.

"Wow… your colours…" the boy mused mysteriously. "Like a lollipop." Sweet wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but she blushed and nodded thanks anyway.

Magenta against blue eyes stared for… forever. Unless forever lasted till Fire Blaze walked up to Sweet Tune, and comically dragged her away.

Sweet thought that was a random encounter… until she found a piece of paper in her skirt pocket, marked "Night Venture". Dazed, she walked over to the Sugarcube (incidentally a local shop) and slumped down on one of the chairs, imagining a boy in a silk tie...

"Sweet Tune?" A perplexed voice answered her voice. She looked up without a care, and found a grey senior staring her in the face. Not any senior. Nope.

It just HAD to be a particular Rian Swift. Known as Rian personally.

"Hello? Swe-" Rian was cut off by Sweet slapping him in the face.

"THOU LADY SHALL NOT SPEAK TO THINE MAN BEFORE EATING!" Sweet screamed, and then blushed and looked down. "Did I really say that?" _Yes, Sweetie, you did._

Rian started laughing without a care, and so did Sweet. Before long they were sharing jokes, and she had long forgotten about Night Venture, until Rian mentioned him. When that happened, Sweet excused herself.

And that's where the strange thing happened. Rian had pulled her aside, and kissed her on her cheek before casually leaving.

Casually leaving.

* * *

"You've found... The portal to the normal world? Bitter, you are genius!" Bitter Blaze, Fire Blaze's dark side, hugged Bitter Tune.

"It isn't easy, y'know. You said you wanted to rule this world..." Bitter looked away from Blaze's gaze.

"We exist inside our host's minds," Blaze snapped Bitter back to normal. "This isn't a world."

**ERMAGERD IT'S FINALLY UPLOADED. Thank you for all the people who wanted this! And thank you to Fire Blaze for letting me use Suntime in a cameo! Enjoy and review! **

**Special Thanks to dmr131313 and Prince1213 for Night Venture and Rian! (I added the Swift in, its kinda strange if it's just Rian)**


	2. Chapter 2: Stalkers and Shadows

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Sweet Tune, a 15 year old teen who goes to Canterlot High, is chosen to be the singer in an all boy band, The Embers for the Canterlot High Battle of the Bands. The catch; they all have a crush on her! OC Credit goes to dmr131313, Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus, The One Called The Blue Knight, and Prince1213. Also me! Enjoy!**

**(EDIT: There will be ONLY dramatic skits that don't parody, cuz this story is reposted cuz FF removed the story for that reason. Dramatic skits will now be every two chapters.)**

**Chapter Two: Stalkers & Shadows**

Sweet Tune sighed, looking across her neighbourhood of Canterlot. It was... Very regal, to say. Since moving from Ponyville, everything had changed.

Big time.

-

"Mom, I'm home!" She yelled, putting her blue schoolbag on a nearby chair. "Mom- Holy Celestia!"

Standing in her lounge room was a very distressed grey guy, slumped on one of the lounges. She grabbed a frying pan, and slowly started edging towards the teen.

The boy waved his hands, signalling to Sweet to stop. Instead of thanking her, he just stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Grabbing a frying pan is no way whatsoever to greet a guest."

Sweet's eyes narrowed. "How do you know I was here?"

"A matter of following you, I suspect. Sprinting ahead of you, was a big task, however." He wore a white shirt, with a black vest, and black pants. On his left pant leg was a symbol of a sword.

Sweet realised, in class, who Ms. Melody was talking about. In shock, she dropped the frying pan with a Clang!

"_Rian Swift_?!"

She unfortunately fainted, and Rian facepalmed.

After calming Sweet with some green tea (which Sweet thought was quite nice), Rian told her all about his situation.

He had been kicked out of his house for reasons untold, on the streets. How Sweet recognised him, was inevitable, because A. He was part of her band, and B. He was in her school.

"...so you stalked me here, so you could live here secretly?" The light pink girl's eyes widened in pity.

"Eeyup," Rian replied, taking a sip. "Could I live here, because of my situation-"

"Of course!" Sweet started hugging him, and the poor boy couldn't breathe.

And then the doorbell rang, with a familiar four stomps. Sweet panicked, told Rian to stay, and quickly opened the door.

Outside was Fire Blaze, wearing a white shirt with her symbol on it, a blue jacket and a pink and white skirt. "What took ya so long?"

Sweet Tune quickly remembered the greyish boy sitting in her lounge room and tried to make an excuse. "Uh.. Uh... Choosing outfits!?"

Fire looked at her, half curious, half irritated. "You"re still dressed in your usual outfit. It's time for soccer practice, and Fate's going to be angry if we're lat-"

Sweet cut her off. "Erm, forgot to tell you, but he's in the opposite band!"

Fire's jaw dropped, and you could hear a spittake from Rian back in the lounge room. "He's what?!"

The orange teen walked past the light pink girl and found him checking through movies, kind of bored.

Fire furiously pushed him aside and started to clench her fists, and Sweet already knew the result if she didn't save him. She pulled Fire away, told her about Rian's situation and made a soccer fail motion to show her she wasn't coming.

Rian smirked, and Sweet facepalmed.

-/-

The next day, chaos at Canterlot High was ablaze. Someone had glued, that's right. Glued the doors shut, and Principal Celestia was furious.

The students had the same reaction, as Sweet and Rian walked up to the school.  
Sweet looked around anxiously at what was happening.  
Then her best friend, Fire Blaze walked up to her.

"Hey, Sweet Tune! Now, who's the stalker on your arm?" She flicked her ponytail in confusion, and casually pulled a red lollipop out of her jacket. She put it in her mouth, gazing into Rian's silver eyes.

"The name's Rian," He answered, giving Fire a handshake. Trying to contain his fury, at said orange girl, he darkly stared at the closed doors of Canterlot High. "Now what's all this furious students doing?"

Vice Principal Luna walked over to the three. "Thou students are furious because someone glued thou doors shut." She walked back to Celestia.

Fire looked over at Celestia and Luna, who was still angry, and whispered a name into Sweet's ear. "Jacks Heart? That guy who always hangs with the wannabe comedians?"

Rian heard this, and whistled to himself. Sweet and Fire looked over at the whistling teen, and heard another whistle from far in the crowd of students.

A light lavender girl, probably thirteen or so, strolled over to Celestia. She wore a gold shirt with a purple jacket, not to mention a pink skirt with mismatching slippers. On her skirt was a symbol of a baseball and screw.

"My self! Oh, Screwball, your second major trick since your freshman year has succeeded... Again! Lady, my office, now." Celestia ordered, and Screwball sighed, sprinting away in a golden blur.

Celestia than whistled, not in the same way Rian had did, and a man that looked like Cassara and Screwball, only with white hair and red and yellow eyes appeared in front of the principals. "My my, my Screwy's done this?"

To Sweet's astonishment, Luna regretfully nodded.

The man then burst into fits of laughter. "Well then, she's done a marvellous job of it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Celestia poked him, and pointed at the school statue. "Discord!"

"Sorry, sorry," Discord pouted comic style, and then pulled out a chainsaw. The students screamed, but he sighed, and used the saw to cut the glue. The doors of Canterlot High swung open, and Discord whistled, putting his chainsaw back in his pack.

"Thank you, Discord." Celestia bowed, as Discord put a kiss on her left hand.

"No worries, love." He got onto his motorbike/janitor trolley, and disappeared in a flash similar to Screwball's.

"H-Hey!" Celestia's complaint was lost in the hurry of students, including Sweet, Rian and Fire Blaze.

Letting his creativity take over, Drake Card easily created in five minutes a sculpture of a firework. He looked over at his fellow students, but a light silky voice caught his ears. He turned to his left, and saw a light pink girl singing lowly while sculpting a treble clef. Huh?

The girl heard him, and abruptly stopped. "Um... Hi?!"

Drake smiled at her, leaned over, and put his finger in the sculpture, finely tuning the knot at the bottom. "Now, there ya go, miss..."

"Tune, Sweet Tune," Sweet reluctantly answered, gently pulling his right hand out of the sculpture. She glanced over at Drake's "firework". "Wooow..."

He smirked. "Wanna see some magic?"

Sweet curiously looked at him. "Okay."

Pulling a rainbow ribbon from his jeans, he wrapped it in clay and threw it on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him furiously, then pouted at him. "It was a good ribbon..."

Drake cocked his head to the side. "This is magic, now."

He picked it up, unwrapped the now fabric like clay and grinned. Sweet's eyes widened with joy and shock. "That's NOT possible!"

What was a ribbon now was a flame like lollipop, with liquorice at the side, possibly from the clay. "Here ya go." Drake gave the lollipop to Sweet, and she smiled brightly, but he could tell she was thinking about something.

"Wait... Your name is Drake... Right?" She questionably asked.

He nodded. She jumped high as she started laughing like balloons had come out of her ears, and Drake's classmates looked at them.

"Sweet... Why are you laughing?" He demanded.

"Because... You're in my band!" She almost choked, chortling with laughter.

Cutting off her laugh was the school bell for lunch, and Drake wiped his forehead. Thank Luna...This made my day...

**Yes, I'm with Dislestia. Alright, Cassara & Screwball are Discord's daughters, no, Celestia is not their mother. Discord Thorne sounds pretty good. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

****

BTW, Rian "Swift" belongs to dmr131313 and Drake Card belongs to Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus. Thanks for letting me use them!


	3. Dramatic Skit 1: Zombie Problem ( 1 2 )

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Sweet Tune, a 15 year old teen who goes to Canterlot High, is chosen to be the singer in an all boy band, The Embers for the Canterlot High Battle of the Bands. The catch; they all have a crush on her! OC Credit goes to dmr131313, Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus, The One Called The Blue Knight, and Prince1213. Also me! Enjoy!**

**Dramatic Skit 1: Zombie Problem**

**(I would just like to clarify that these skits are non-canon in the Challenge Accepted universe)**

* * *

**_Characters_**

Bitter Tune

Bitter Swift

Bitter Blaze

Bitter Jake

Bitter Drake

Bitter Ditzy

* * *

It was a normal morning in the Bitters' world. Shadow sheep were eating grass, the sun was shining, and Bitters were going to places, casually waving as they went by. In the town of Dark Canterlot, everything was normal as well. Bitter Jake was in his house sleeping peacefully on his bed, when Bitter Tune burst in through the door. "HEY JAKE!"

"Get up! I need to tell you something!" Bitter loudly declared. Jake turned and swatted a hand "Give me 5 more minutes…maybe 10."

"No! Come on, get up!" Bitter repeated, starting to get annoyed. She got off the bed and went into the kitchen and spotted a cup of coffee she had left the previous morning. Bitter heated it up in the microwave and went to Jake.

"This better get him up…" Bitter muttered. She dumped the coffee right on Jake's face. He screamed in surprise and stood up and saw Bitter laughing. "What the heck, Bitter?! That coffee is hot! Why didn't you use water?" Jake exclaimed angrily.

"Cause I didn't feel like it. Anyways, I need your help. I…have a zombie in my attic!" Bitter said. "So you come and wake me up just to tell me that? Just kill it." Jake replied annoyingly.

"No! I'm really bad at fighting the undead!" She lied.

"I don't think the leader of the Bitters can't kill a zombie when you kill other players in Marecraft," Jake said flatly. "Go and do it for yourself for once. Besides, your host's asleep…"

"Well, it's actually a lot of zombies, they must have spawned there through the night. So can you help us kill them?" She grudgingly asked.

"Okay. They better not kill us, though!" Jake responded. "They won't, I promise!" Bitter said in relief and excitement.

"At least let me change. I'm still in my special double edition boxers." Jake told her. Bitter snickered, but nodded.

"Oops. Well, okay. But hurry." she replied.

* * *

The two Bitters went over to Bitter's house. Jake was about to open the door to the attic. "Noo! Don't do that!" Bitter yelled, tackling her hostmate to the ground.

"Get off me! I need to see how many zombies are in there. Maybe we can set a trap…?" Jake quipped.

"Oh, that's a good idea. But we can't get up there yet. How about let's make a small hole on top of the attic so we can see a bit. Let's go on the roof." Bitter explained, getting off of Jake.

"Maybe Blaze can help us too. And Swift." Jake suggested.

"Sure! I'll call them and you get on the roof and make the hole." Bitter told him.

"That doesn't sound right…" He hastily replied.

"Gross. Don't have such a dirty thought!" She exclaimed. Jake went outside and climbed up the roof. "Oh, and don't fall off!" Bitter called to Jake.

"Of course I won't!" Jake mumbled, but then yelped as he tripped and tumbled down into the dirt.

"You okay?" Bitter asked, running over to her friend.

"Yeah… At least I landed on grass." Jake responded.

"Good. Cause if you landed on the stone then you would be in a coma or something." Bitter said, and then started calling Bitter Blaze and Bitter Swift to come over while Jake broke a few pieces of the roof. Soon, a small hole was made and Jake peered through and saw all the zombies.

"That is a lot of zombies." Bitter commented. Out of nowhere, Blaze appeared right beside Jake. "Yeah. It is. Let's trap one and kill it!" she yelled. Jake glanced at his friend. "When did you get here so fast? Did you teleport or something?" he asked.

"Correct! I used an mysterious pearl, and Bitter Venture crashed into a building since he is a really bad aimer and I had to help him. So here we are! Now let me get them out!" Bitter Swift, Swift for short said.

* * *

**Are they going to destroy the zombies? Is Bitter's house going to be destroyed? Tune in for the next chapter...**

**(coughcough you'll have to wait for two more main story chapters coughcough ^^)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Bitters Take Canterlot

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Chapter 3: The Bitters Take Canterlot**

"Hell!" Bitter Blaze yelled as she hit the ground, roughly. Looking around herself, she found she had fallen inside a large stone chamber, and her friends Bitter Tune and Bitter Jake was nowhere to be seen.

_So this is the entrance to Canterlot_... She thought, slyly grinning.

She got up, and then found a low wall. Nothing was on it. Curious, she moved her boots a little, and then heard a low rumbling movement. She glanced behind her.

An arrow was pierced in her backpack. Blaze let out a low breath and looked at her feet, and almost freaked.

Five arrows were stuck in the near wall. "Oh... I could of been struck..." Mumbling, she crossed to the next room.

The Bitter found a map, and scanned it for any signs of a Canterlot symbol. She glanced at the top left. There it was.

The symbol of a sword and stallion was embossed on the old map, but a black background was behind it.  
_The Bitters!_

She rushed backwards, and was face to face with Bitter Tune.

"Bitter! Finally!" Blaze wiped her brow and stared at the light pink girl, who was evilly smiling.

"Ya thought I was dead, right?" Bitter shrugged and let her low fedora slip to her lavender backpack. Her black dress rumpled, the only noticeable movement in the passage. "This girl ain't going down cuz' of a fight."

She walked past her surprised friend and kicked down a statue of a fighting pony. "DUCK!"

Pulling down Bitter and her, a dagger flew past their heads as it landed narrowly in the wall button. With a loud creak, the door slid open.

Blaze smirked and got up with Bitter. "These traps don't have any ide- Whoa!"

In front of them, a poisonous mist sprang up. Inhaling it, Bitter literally blacked out, and her friend felt a little dizzy before doing the same.

-

Sighing, Sweet looked around her Science class. Everybody had put their head down and started working. Only one wasn't.

That one was rehearsing a latest joke he had learned during Food Tech. His desk was full of party utensils and balloons were strung up on the table stilts. The only free area was his pencil case and work.

Said boy glanced at Sweet and literally, a lightbulb glinted above his head. He grabbed the lightbulb and put it in his pocket.

Sweet let out a low breath, and the boy got up and walked over. She felt something touch her hair, and a minute later she looked up. A lavender balloon was tied to her hair. Smiling, she pulled a spare chair over to her desk and motioned to him to sit.

He sat and widely grinned at her. "The balloon looks brilliant! It's like you're a top cluster of parties!" He then stroked his chin as quickly as he had pulled out the balloon. "Not that it's bad though, it's impressive! Like a star in the sky! But anyy-"

Sweet clamped her right hand over the chatterbox's mouth. "I get it... Can you just tell me your name please?"

The boy pushed away a stray strand of his hair. "Jacks Heart! You can call me Jake, for short, Mom always said it's great to be different! Since I know you, Sweet, can-"

Jake had gotten so loud that the teacher, one Ms. Gilda Griffon had walked up to Sweet's desk and snatched both their worksheets. The lady glared at both teens.

"Sweet Tune! Jacks Heart! How ... Dare you! Talking during a test is NOT allowed! Detentions for both geeks!" Still retaining her childish tone, she gave them a shared detention sheet.

Sweet sighed, but then a boy approached them with a smirk. "Again? Jake, you're such a klutz... Ooh?"

He turned to face Sweet with a flirty smile. "Why... Hello. The name's Raging Blast." Angrily, she flung aside the boy and left with Jacks very confused.

However, a pair of silver, blue and hazel eyes were watching them.

** The boy OC belongs to cloud strife, a Guest. Jacks Heart, or Jake belongs to The One Called The Blue Knight. I didn't get to fit much references in here, but there's a reference only the YGOTAS fans will get... Hope ya enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Winged Tune

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Sweet Tune, a 15 year old teen who goes to Canterlot High, is chosen to be the singer in an all boy band, The Embers for the Canterlot High Battle of the Bands. The catch; they all have a crush on her! OC Credit goes to dmr131313, Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus, The One Called The Blue Knight, and Prince1213. Also me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: The Winged Tune**

With the passage of time had Sweet Tune finished the day's homework and practise her song. She slumped onto the covers of her warm bed, and quickly fell asleep. But had she not fallen asleep, she would have not witnessed a very peculiar dream…

"_You, shall, not, prevail!" the wingless Sweet Tune shouted as she drew a cutlass and held it up with an aura of blue magic while her warm magenta eyes kept themselves on the winged even image._

"_Ha! You honestly think you can still save her, save yourself!? Darling, the only path we can walk, is the path we have become," replied the winged one as its blood red irises kept themselves peeled upon her opponent. She was suspended within the air by them and were flapped like proper bat wings. The winged even image had mastered something the real Sweet hadn't, the ability of true flight._

_The hand of the winged girl coated itself in a dark red aura while the sound of another cutlass being drawn took its turn over the forest plain the girls found themselves on._

_"Fine then, let's settle this like a true battle!" Sweet spoke with her signature grin that was given after the words. The light pink girl held her sword before her in a polite manner before she swung it to the side of her with a confident look in her eyes._

_The winged Sweet dropped herself to the ground and huffed a little cloud of steam through her nose before she did the same movement. The motion that made her accept the duel for what it was. She gained a deep smirk on her face and nodded her head gently. "You first," she spoke in a taunting manner._

_Sweet quickly ran up towards the winged version of her while she aimed her sword directly in front of her. She just wanted to strike right through the chest of the demon before her. With the distance between them getting closer and closer, avoiding the thrust almost seemed to be impossible. But the labelled demon used her wings to her advantage and jumped away from the charging teen without any effort._

_With said action, it resulted in Sweet to lose her balance for she had hoped to hit her target. Under the sound of soil being moved and the rain beginning to fall down from the skies she came to a stop while the demonic, winged Sweet dropped itself to the ground once again. "Rule one, never charge head on, did you forget?" she spoke in a darker tone but still taunting the other girl. "A mindless charge, is only good for a quick defeat!"_

_Though Sweet didn't wanted to give up as her fires of love and passion were only stoked even more while she crawled back up. She gently rubbed the dirt from her knees and moved her more wetter hair out of her eyes. The wingless Sweet fixed her eyes once again on her winged even image as the rain started to pour down more and more in a real storm. "Good, very good even," she spoke while the blunt end of her sword got placed against the very tip of her glowing hand. "But you seem to forget other things," the wingless Sweet continued to speak under a gentle nod._

_Though before she could speak another word, the sword of the winged demon met hers under a loud clash of metal over metal. Both of the girls almost immediately entered a deep struggle in which both sides tried to gain the upperhand over the other. A struggle of pure physical and magical force while they exchanged the feelings of hate for the other by looking in the eyes of the other. "It is no use fool…we both are equal!" spoke the wingless Sweet while she had her magenta eyes locked on the red ones of her opponent._

"_Brute force, primal instincts, always, will get you the upperhand! If my true name isn't Bitter Tune, then nothing is!" was the only reply that left the mouth of the winged Bitter before she grinned with her dark red eyes laid bare to see under the cover of a dreaming moonlight. She forced her cutlass even further against that of the even image under a loud growl of rage and despise._

"_Never, ever, will I let that happen!" Sweet replied as a roll of thunder did its turn over the skies. The bolt of lightning could be seen traveling over the skies instead of going to the ground. It was a little detail to which neither of them two did look up to it._

"_And why? You truly believe your own nonsense now do you?" Bitter spoke up as she placed a bit more pressure on her blade._

"_What to believe is up to one, the truth, is what I believe," the wingless even image replied as she groaned from the pressure against her body. "I won't let you survive."_

"_The truth!? The truth is that we are a bloodthirsty monster, now move away your sword, you are in no position to fight back anymore. Surrender, and I might let you live," the demon spoke as she erupted out in dark laughter. She then pressed with all the force she had on the sword of her other self._

_It was after those words were spoken that the clouds darkened themselves even more. They allowed the area below to fall in a state of darkness that simply wasn't normal. Yet it was through the darkness that allowed the clouds to move more around in order to reveal a moon. A moon unlike any other ever seen in the skies, a moon that was split. A split moon which shone both a red and blue light down upon the land. A light that met its end right where their swords met._

_But there was something different on the rock in the skies that time. For the crack that separated the western and eastern hemisphere started to heal itself and the two lights slowly became one light. A pure white moonlight which shone down prideful from the heavenly rock. The wind whispered through the leaves of the trees as the grass danced in it. And the rain, was suspended within the air. Never falling, never raising._

_Both Tunes blinked with their eyes after the changes had happened and the both of them stared at the same drop of rain that was suspended before their eyes. Neither the winged or the wingless being could wrap its head around it. However, it did stop the fight between the two of them._

_Their magic discharged and therefore dropped the cutlasses to the ground under a soft clattering sound. Bitter Tune turned herself around to get a better view as the light of the moon shone down upon both of the mares. But the demon simply released a dark hiss as the other Tune crawled back up from her forced position. "What in the name of Celestia..?" Sweet spoke loud enough for the other to hear it and turned her head back to the other even image. Bitter wanted to say something in response, but was cut off by something else. Something that spoke directly from the skies._

_What the two mares received, was a thundering female voice as it spoke regal through the skies. "Not Celestia, you foals… You two have been battling over nothing, making your own life only more miserable than it already was… We desire to speak to you…"_

"_And just who do you think you are missy!?" the Bitter asked in a demanding tone while slowly turning her head over to the skies. Her words were ended under the sound of a loud hiss as her hair fell on her left eye._

"_Silence! We do not owe you our names, cease your fight. And visit us,"_

"by the next moonfall," the thundering voice spoke in the actual bedroom of the raspberry pink female herself.

Sweet woke up under a loud gasp for air before she started to make a hyperventilating motion with her body. The air was forced into her lungs but just as quickly it had to leave again as she reached for her heart with a hand. Her eyes desperately searched for her clock in order to read the time. "O-One in, in the afternoon!?" she spoke in pure surprise while she sat upright in her bed. Time didn't progressed long before a loud and comfortable moan would leave her mouth as her head fell back into the pillow.

She then heard the door open with a soft creak and her mother, Meadow Song entered. Meadow Song was a young light violet woman, with sapphire blue eyes. Her bunched up hair was a dark silver and oak brown, and she wore a grey and pink sweater-dress with slippers.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You missed school… And I could hear the words "Bitter" and "moonfall"…" Meadow pressed her hand to Sweet's forehead. "My Celestia!"

"W-What, Mom?" The light pink girl looked at her mother.

"Your eyes… they're turning red!" Meadow cursed under her breath, and left. "Sweet, I'll get some tea and call a doctor. Something's _wrong_…"

She wanted to hide, to cry. She couldn't though. This Bitter Tune was coming for her, and she couldn't stop it.

**Something bad's going to happen… I know it. :S I hoped you liked the battle scene between Sweet and Bitter. It's my first battle scene. Please enjoy and review!**


	6. Dramatic Skit 1: Zombie Problem ( 2 2 )

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Dramatic Skit 1: Zombie Problem ( 1 2 ) **

* * *

"Ok! I'll get the zombies to follow me to the ravine that's by the forest, and we make them fall to their deaths!" Blaze explained. Jake and Bitter climbed down the roof. "Not a bad idea. But that means you'll have to go through the stairs for my attic and I have a feeling you're going to blow it up!" Jake said, narrowing his eyes at Blaze.

"That was an accident! Venture and I were just having some fun with TNT! We didn't mean to blow up your house!" Blaze retorted.

"And I had to rebuild it. Well, we will go with Bitter's plan. Me and Bitter will lead the zombies to the ravine. Blaze and Jake will make sure they fall in there, agreed?" Swift asked. "Yup!" Swift, Jake, and Bitter replied.

"And then can we go invade souls?!" Jake yelled excitedly.

"I guess…?" Jake said. Swift and Bitter ran outside to the ravine. Blaze and Jake slowly went up to the attic. Venture climbed up and faced the creepers.

"Try to catch me and blow me up, zombies!" he taunted.

"Venture! Watch out!" Blaze called out, knowing that her friend was too close to the one of the zombie.

Too late. The zombie hissed and lit up and** BOOM!** The rest of the infected exploded as well, destroying the whole attic. Once the explosions die down, the whole attic is destroyed and the walls in Bitter's living room are burned.

Venture stands there looking quite surprised, and sees Bitter glaring at him, who's also covered in soot. "Oops…" He laughed nervously. She face-palmed. "You…freaking…**IDIOT!**" Bitter yelled angrily.

Jake and Blaze burst in and see the destroyed living room. "We could hear the explosions from the forest. The zombies blew up, didn't they?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…they did." Venture said.

"Oh, well because me and Blaze kind of have a bunch of zombies chasing us because we aggravated them in the forest while we were waiting…" Jake said.

"We're ready!" Swift held up a strong sword, and everyone screamed in fright.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really enjoy Dramatic Skits. Next DS's going to be Bitter Swift reviewing a Pokémon and MLP fanfic. It's going to be _long_.**

**HEY! Don't get me wrong, he IS a Critic, after all… Enjoy and review!**


	7. Chapter 5: His Name Is Sonic Skychaser

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**(With all due respects, Sonic belongs to Darkshadow5k7. Go check out his stories. :D)**

**Chapter 5: His Name Is Sonic Skychaser**

_"P-P-Please… Stop…" _

His hearing catching up with his vision, a basketball player personally known as Sonic Skychaser entered the boys' changerooms for P.E. As he took a gulp of water from his bottle, he heard a whimpering cry from the edge.

Picking up his basketball, Sonic headed towards the end, and gaped at what he saw. Five guys, each seniors or so, were kicking and punching a raspberry pink girl with matted grey hair. He started running, and the girl noticed him.

She moved out of the way just before the ball bounced between the guys' heads', knocking their mind out of conscious. "Boom! Shakalaka!" Sonic gave a cry of laughter.

The girl then glanced at Sonic, and lowered her head, ready for more physical abuse.

Instead, Sonic got to her height, and gave her a sip of his bottle to cool down. "Do you feel better now?"

"Kind of…" The girl whispered back. She pulled herself up and pushed the rumples out of her skirt. "My name's Sweet Tune. Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"No problem. The name's Sonic. Sonic Skychaser." Sonic gently smiled at Sweet, and whistled to himself. Soon, a sky blue girl with a blazing long line of colors in her hair rushed over, kissed Sonic on the cheek, and then glanced at Sweet.

"Heeey… You're Fire Blaze's friend, right?" The sky blue girl looked suspiciously at Sweet. Sonic gently murmured something into the girl's ear, and she listened intently.

"Ok." The girl turned to Sweet, grinning. "Sweet Tune, show me your leg."

Sweet nodded slightly, and showed her. The girl's smile faded. "We need to get her to the sick bay! Who in Celestia's name would have done this?"

"The punk group," Sonic mumbled. "I recognized one of them, Double Twist. He was the leader, doing the worst to Sweet."

"I'll kill those-" Dash's rage was stopped by Sonic soothing her. "To be the best, you got to beat the rest."

She took a deep breath and took a bandage from her bolt backpack. Sweet's eyes widened with surprise. Dash shrugged.

"Something I always use if I get hurt," she barely said, wrapping the bandage around Sweet's knee and lower left leg. "I'll come with you to the sick bay. Sonic, I'll be seeing you."

Rainbow then walked over to Sonic and gently pecked him on the cheek. "Bye."

Sonic hugged her. "Bye, Dash. See you soon." In a nyan blur, he rushed off.

"Wow…" Sweet thought of Rian, Night, Jake and Drake at that moment. "I've-got-to-"

Dash carried an arguing Sweet up the stairs and down to the sick bay department. For a brief moment, the pink girl's eyes went red. Then they changed back, and Sweet was sleeping like a little child.

* * *

"So… she was being beaten up by a couple on airheads on dru-"

Jacks impatiently clamped his hands on Drake's mouth. "No swearing while Sweet's asleep!"

The four guys (Rian, Night, Jake, Drake) were sitting on the bench, talking. Rian raised an eyebrow. "How the heck is drugs a swear word?"

"The world may never know," Night shook his head playfully. They heard the door open and close, and looked up. Sweet Tune was walking towards them.

Sitting down, she squeezed inbetween Rian and Jake.

"Wow… Guys, I never knew you knew each other…" Sweet looked at them.

"Mhmm… You do remember Freshman Fair, right?" Drake looked at her knowingly.

"Oh, yeah! The Fair which we met each other which was going to divide our destinies into some sort of ancient battle between good and evil, and we're going to have some sort of harmony, whatever, and we're going to perform and stuff!" Jake went into a fullout rant.

"Whaaa…?!" Night looked at Jake.

"He says he's happy to have Sweet on the team." All five teens looked up and Sonic was bouncing his ball. "What?"

Suspiciously, Jake poked Sonic in the stomach. He winced in pain, and Jake smiled. "He's a good guy."

"How the heck does Jacks judge people by poking them?!" Sweet whispered into Rian's ear.

Rian shrugged. "The Pinkie Sense."

"The what?" She whisper-yelled.

"Something he got from his mother. Apparently he can sense weird stuff in the works." Rian casually put a convenient black top hat on his head.

Jake, Drake, Night and Sonic looked at Rian. They started laughing with him, and Sweet did too.

* * *

"Good night, Mom," Sweet shouted from her bed. Laying down, she brusquely imagined that pain which the punks had inflicted on her. If Sonic hadn't done what he'd done, she wouldn't be here. She'd be up in the skies.

Sweet pulled out her phone, and saw a message. Roof was what it said. Carefully, a few minutes later, she climbed out of bed and peered out of the window. True enough, Rian was throwing a rock at her house wall.

_Darned movie cliches and their weird way of happening to me,_ she thought.

"Well? You coming?" Rian yelled.

"Yeah! Just need to get a jacket, it's cold," Sweet yelled back, grabbing a violet hoodie. Pulling it on, she anxiously looked down. "Wait."

"What? … Oh, _that_."

What the boy was referring to was the seemingly endless space between Sweet's window and the ground.

"Rian, I can't jump. I'll die. And I can't jump with a damaged leg." She nervously put her hand outside. It was freezing!

"This may seem impossible…But I'll catch you!" Confirming his statement, Sweet took a deep breath, and jumped.

Life stood still for her, at that moment. Tasting the cold air, seeing the moonlit sky at its brightest, with a friend…

_Or more?_ She shook the thought out of her head, and felt a weight below her. She looked up.

Rian had done it.

**A sort of cliff hanger. Thanks to Darkshadow5k7 for letting me use Sonic Skychaser! Please enjoy and review!**

**(Does anyone see an reference?)**


	8. Chapter 6: Conflict

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Chapter 6: Conflict**

"Thanks, Rian." The two teens sat in an empty field, watching the stars go by.

"For what?" Rian glanced at Sweet's lit up face.

"For catching me when I decided to fall. Out the window." She stared back with a small grin. "_Out the window_. Hey, I could turn that into a joke if I wanted to."

"Sure ya' do." He looked back at the stars.

Sweet pouted. "HEY! I always rehearse stuff when I'm doing jokes!"

_Worlds apart._

Rian paused, and pointed at a glinting constellation in the skies. "Look."

"What?" Sweet inched a little closer.

"It's an archer. It points to your destiny, Greek psychics once said." He replied, and then curiously looked at Sweet.

"Rian… Promise me you won't laugh when I tell you this…" Sweet closed her eyes, and explained. "I had a weird dream about this "Bitter Tune", who was basically like a lookalike of me, except with red eyes and bat wings. It kept fighting, kept yelling, and then this godlike voice stopped it- I mean us."

"What, **Me**?" Sweet's eyes glowed red, and stayed red.

"Fu- W-What's happening?!" Rian got up, hurriedly.

"And I've got a new Bitter with me." The demonic Sweet stepped aside, and a boy that looked lik-

"SONIC!" Rian tried to jump at the demon lookalike, but the demonic Sweet kicked him aside.

"It's Skyfall, you blundering idiot. Sonic Skyfall." Skyfall scowled at Rian, but he was too late. Rian leaped at Skyfall and threw a punch.

"Ah… So you're that fast. Sweet's memories told me." The "Sweet" stepped closer to Rian, laughing.

"W-Where's Sweet? And what have you done?" Rian demanded.

"The name's Bitter Tune, hun. And I'll do the same to you."  
Rian blacked out.

"Where am I?" The boy woke. Looking around, he saw a pitch black sky, and his five friends. Around them were shadowy chains.

"Alright… This is NOT good!" Jake yelled, his tone becoming frantic.

"What…the Celestia…?" Drake clenched his fists and tried to punch the shadows apart. "Damnit!"

"You tried." Fire Blaze muttered, looking at her friend.

"Rian, get out!" Sweet screamed through gritted teeth. Rian realised he was the only one without restraints and untied the Five.

"Thanks, Rian," Drake thanked, looking around.

"No problem, Card. Now- You've got to be FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Rian swore as all his friends disappeared.

He blacked out, once again.

"Rian! Rian!" Rian heard a loud yell, and looked up. Sweet was leaning over him, trying to wake him. He could tell she was _normal_ now… if that was normal.

It was still night, and her eyes had flashed back to magenta. Rian thought deeply on what Bitter had done to him. _So this dark Sweet can make you mentally insane… Thank Luna I didn't stay there long._

"Did you see her? Bitter?

"S-Sweet…? I thought-" He was cut off by something pecking his lips. He realised, and mentally smiled. "Sweet? D-did you just kiss me?"

"Oh my Celestia, Rian, I was so scared! I thought you had a seizure or something!" The raspberry girl hugged him tightly, then looked up from her kiss, perplexed. "What happened, anyway?"

Rian smirked. "Well, this other moment, you just kissed me." He hugged her back, then got up.

"I did…?" She got up. She smirked back. "Guess I did," she then anxiously frowned. "I needed to wake you! Your body was having spasms, you were talking to yourself, it-it was like you had gone insane, IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"I understand, Sweet, it's just…"  
A moment of silence continued.

"… Was I awkward! Oh my, it must seem like I'm weird! Am I weird! Please tell me, it's okay if you don't want to be friends and all-"

Rian pulled her close and kissed her. "Don't speak. Treasure this forever." Sweet buried her head in his shoulder, and it seemed to last forever.

When she finally looked up, her eyes were red with crying. "Rian?"

"Y-yeah?" They separated.

"Are you my … boyfriend now?"

He laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you know you're cute when you blush?"

She laughed too, and they walked home in their separate ways. Little did they know that two pairs of aqua and moss coloured eyes were watching them, in the shadows.

When Sweet Tune arrived at Canterlot High, she saw Rian casually speaking to Fire Blaze. She walked over, and said hi with a smile. But to her surprise, Fire's eyes flashed to red to blue and Fire pushed Sweet away with a growl. "You're not welcome!"

Rian nodded to himself, and walked over to Sweet, who was shedding a tear. He gently kissed her on the cheek.

"F-fire?" Sweet managed out a gasp before sobbing. Fire, who was normal again, saw the large print she had made in Sweet's arm. "Holy crap… Did I do that…?"

"Yeah, you did! Now look at your 'best friend'!" Rian snapped, and pointed at his newfound girlfriend.

Fire walked over, and hugged Sweet. "Sorry… Sweet, really, I just don't know what's happening to me lately."

_It's happening to Fire Blaze… too? _"Hey, it's okay, Fire," She answered smiling.

Fire smiled back and pointed at Rian. "Soooo… is he your boyfriend?"

Sweet and Rian blushed and glanced at each other. "Uh… Uh… Nope!"  
Fire raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it's so freaking obvious I can see it from Cloudsdale. Friends don't kiss each other _passionately_-"

Rian gave Fire a cold glare and dragged him and Sweet over to the lockers.

Sweet, perplexed, looked at Rian. "Why can't we tell Fire?"

"'Cause… she's friends with Night Venture, Drake Card and Jacks Heart. If they found out, we're dead meat." Rian kissed her as if to say it in movement.

"Too late, hotshot." The teens turned around to see said boys.

Rian and Sweet backed away, and started sprinting. The group sprinted after them.

They ran past Ms. Octavia singing on the piano, a very annoyed Principal Luna glaring at a TV screen, Sonic practising basketball with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and finally ended up in the band studio.

"Now 'dis is nostalgic…" Jake, stumped, sat down.

Drake angrily glared at him. "BRO! Remember the task at hand!"

"Nope… remember?" Jake stared at his best friend, who currently was a mix of angry and confused. "Mama told me to always be bouncy and nice."

Drake gave a long sigh. "Alright… But Rian, why? Just…Why?"

"We'll go anywhere she goes," Rian answered. "Of course, you guys might be jealous of our apparent crush on Sweet."

Sweet Tune freaked. "W-WHAT?!"

"Let's change the subject!" Drake shouted. "Now, since we're paired up-"  
"In a band," Night Venture finished.

"What shall we call it?" Jake asked, tossing out various instruments.

"The Sonic Rainbooms?" Night asked.

"Nope, already taken," Rian intervened.

"The Tunes?" Jake questioned.

"Nope."

"Rockstars?"

"No."

"Midgets?"

"Okay, now you're just spouting random crap."

A lightbulb lit above Sweet's head, comic style. "Hey!"  
"What, Tune?" Drake dryly replied.

"What about the Embers?"

Rian nodded, smiling. Jake grinned and tossed a guitar at Rian, a microphone at Sweet, drums for Drake, and an electric guitar for himself.

"Sounds epic! I'll get on the art now!" In ten seconds flat, Jake had painted art of a red music note around horseshoes and flames.

"So the Embers it is then." Rian was about to kiss Sweet, but he was stopped by Night glaring him down.

**Yep. :P I had writers block writing 'dis chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please enjoy and review!**


	9. Dramatic Skit 2: asdfmovie (1-3)

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Yeah, I know I said Bitter Swift was gonna do a review next Dramatic Skit, but what the heck. Enjoy my version of ASDF Movie (1-3) The next part's going to be up on the next Dramatic Skit.**

**ASDF Movie: Challenge Accepted Style ( 1 2 )**

**Yeah, this chapter includes some crude themes. Not M, though. ^^**

"EVERYBODY DO 'DA FLOP!" Fire fell down.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna blow it up." Bitter walked down, put a turtle behind her, and walked away.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~**

* * *

Rian grabbed Sweet by the shoulders. "You gotta help me man, my tie is evil and it's gonna kill me!" he wailed.

Sweet stared at him and backed away.

Rian looked down at his tie. "Please don't hurt me," he whined.

**MWAH HA HA HA HA . . .**

* * *

The sign said: "Pointless Button. Warning: Pointless."

Night pressed it.

Nothing happened.

* * *

"Hey Fire, wha-"

**SMACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Fire yelled.

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

"DIE POTATO!" Jake hollered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-"

**SPLAT!**

* * *

"Mmmm, yum," Drake grinned, taking out a knife to cut the cake.

He stuck the knife into the cake.

**"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!"**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

**"ARGH! THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!"**

"What have I done?!"

**"TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!"**

_"Daddy!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

**SPLAT!**

* * *

**Zoey looked at her laptop, watching the S4 finale. "What the bloody hell? Where is the DBZ transfor-"**

**"****HI!" Her OC had jumped out of the screen and was flying above her. **

**"****WTF?!" Zoey screamed and fell out of her chair.**

* * *

Night had a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey, who know who's gay?" he chuckled to Rian. "YOU!"

He looked down. Rian had stabbed him in the chest.

**"Oh COME ON!"**

* * *

"I baked you a pie," said Sonic.

Sweet smiled. "Oh boy, what flavour?"

**"PIE FLAVOUR!"**

* * *

"I like singing!" said Sweet.

"I like dancing!" said Jake.

"I like trains," said Night.

**CRASH!**

* * *

"Hey- it says Gullible on the ceiling." Sweet pointed to the ceiling.

Rian looked up. It was true- it DID say 'Gullible'.

"Oh so it do-" He looked down.

**"Oh, you stole my lungs."**

* * *

"DIE POTATO!" Drake hollered.

The potato took out a gun and grinned.

**"NOT TODAY!"**

* * *

Sonic laughed an evil scientist laugh. "THEY NEVER SAID I COULD TEACH A LLAMA TO DRIVE!"

**"BAAAAAAAA-!"**

"No llama, NO!" he cried.

**"AAAAAAAAAAA-!"**

* * *

"Kid, I think I might be a homosexual," said Drake.

"How can you tell?" asked Jake.

**"RAINBOWS!"**

* * *

"Hey guys! I brought you some cookies!" said Sweet.

"COOKIES!"

"GIMME COOKIES!"

"I LOVE COOKIES!"

"I like trains," said Night.

Everybody stared at him.

**CRASH!**

* * *

"KITTEN FIGHT!" shouted Sweet.

"No wait- I'm allergic to adorableness!" wailed Fire.

SMACK!

Fire Blaze removed the kitten from her face. It was the cutest thing she had even seen.

"Awww . . ."

**R.I.P Fire Blaze**

* * *

"What are you up to, Drake?" asked Rian.

"I like trains."

Rian laughed. "Yes you do."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

Rian had a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey, who know who's gay?" he chuckled to Night. "YO-"

**CRASH!**

* * *

Select Language ▼

"Hey dude, look at my new dog!" said Sonic, pointing down.

"Oh yeah, that's pretty coo- OH THERE'S NO DOG THERE!" Drake groaned.

**"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH-"**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR-"_

**_"OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

"Night, did you eat my sandwich?" said Sweet.

**"I AM your sandwich!"**

* * *

Fire was eating a bowl of salad when Gold Spark suddenly elbowed it out of her hands and started punching it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CUT IT OUT, I DON'T WANT YOU TO-"

**(Obvious cameos are obvious)**

* * *

Sweet and Sonic were hanging out when Jake blew a raspberry.

"Screw gravity," she muttered.

And she rose into the air. The guys watched her in awe.

* * *

"Goodbye world . . ." whispered Night.

**"Okay, I'll see you around. Where are you goi-"**

"BANG!

**"OH! OH NO! Oh that's not what I thought he meant by that at all!"**

* * *

Drake gasped. "There's something on your face!" he cried to Rian.

SMACK!

**"IT WAS PAIN!"**

* * *

"Oh what is happening, why are you doing this? I can't even-"

**"I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!"**

Rian screamed like a girl.

* * *

Sweet and Fire were standing by a cactus.

"Now Fire, don't touch that cactus," smiled Sweet.

Next thing, Fire was pinned to it.

**"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"**

* * *

Night gave Sweet a suspicious look. "Sweet, why is Jake on fire?"

**"BUY ME MORE JEWELLRY!"**

* * *

"Hey guys, check out my new camera!" called Jake.

BANG!

Rian dropped dead.

**"Oh wait, this isn't a camera."**

* * *

"DIE, POTATO!" Sweet hollered.

"NOOOOOOOOOO-"

"I like trains," said Night.

"Oh no no no no wai-"

**CRASH!**

* * *

**I know! If you think Zoey is me, than you'll have to see. Hey, that rhymes! ;D Please enjoy and review!**

**DIE, POTATO!**


	10. Chapter 7: Sorry I Stole Your Girlfriend

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**OC credit goes to Star-Cee Purity101 and some other people… Enjoy…?**

**Chapter 7: Sorry I Stole Your Girlfriend**

"Ah, screw it." Bass Rush looked at his notebook and shrugged. His notebook page was blank, except for some chibi characters of him and his best friend Star-Cee Bolt.

"Drawing again?" He looked up. Star was staring him in the face. He blushed. Bass had sonic red skin, blue eyes, black dreadlocks with green at the sides, and wore a blue shirt and jeans.

"Ah, yes. To refill my imagination, Star-Cee-" His voice was stopped off by his 'best friend' pecking him on the cheek. The crimson of his face grew darker, and Bass abruptly got up. "Alright. Star-Cee, let's go."

They hurried down the stairs and Bass looked at his family. "Wow."

Star-Cee smirked, but her smirk was cut off by the inevitable knock on the door. The family quietened, and watched Bass open the door.

To their surprise, Sweet Tune, Night Venture, Drake Card, Jacks Heart, Fire Blaze and Rian Swift were standing there in tuxedos. Fire was holding a woven basket of roses. "Uhhh… Did we miss anything?"

* * *

"So why did we even come again?!" Drake hissed into Fire's ear.

"_Weeell_… There's this guy, Bass Rush, who's Sweet's cousin in law. And apparently, because we're a group of pals, we have to come." Fire bluntly answered.

The six friends stepped forward, and awkwardly greeted the Rush family.

Drake shook fists with Game Shake, who just glared at him. Fire Blaze tried to shake Dinky Doo out of a trance, but to no avail. And Sweet Tune sang to Star-Cee, who hesitantly enjoyed Sweet's voice.

Jake tried to mix the drinks, and Bass Rush pushed him aside. This was where it got bad.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Jake swiftly turned his head in one movement and knocked Bass against the fence wall.

"Hey, man. I'm the cool guy around here. So stick out, punk." Bass swiped his eyes of dirt and tried to hurt Jake, but he bounced around Bass.

"Well, enjoy some laughs, then! _Ha_!" Jake grinned, smiling. In a blur he ran past Bass and pushed him inside the Dunk Tank.

"JAKE!" Sweet dragged him away.

"What?" He pushed a hair out of his eyes.

"This is my extended family! Stop it!" She glared at her bandmate.

"But…" Jake looked down. "I wanted to have some fun."

Sweet pushed his chin up. "Jake… What about Rian? Drake? Me? Fire? Night?"

Defensively, Jake pulled her away from sight and gave her a present.

"Uh… Thanks…" Sweet thanked him nervously.

Jake grinned. "No problem! Here!"

He pulled away the black bow on the box and tied it in Sweet's ponytail reflexively.

With a smile, Sweet opened the box. She laughed louder when confetti flew out of the box and around the two. "How do you even DO this?"

"It's called magic! Come on, I can teach you magic!" Jake smiled. His hands reached out to wipe away sweat from Sweet's brow.

"Eh… I'm not good at that sort of magic…" She complained.

"No." He looked confusedly at her.

"…?" Silence followed.

"This kind of magic." Cupping Sweet's face, Jake kissed her straight on the cheek, and walked away.

Blinking, she watched as the comedic boy strolled away, blowing balloons to everybody and laughing when Star-Cee made jokes.

Even when they were bad jokes.

* * *

The Monday after the short reunion was solemn. For some reason, Jake didn't see Sweet at school. And his bandmates Rian, Drake and Night kept giving him cold glares.

In English class, Night glanced around, and then passed a note to Jake.

_Why did you kiss Sweet?_

Jake wrote, and passed back.

**You saw that?**

Night glared, wrote and passed back.

_Hell yeah I saw that. What, you're trying to make Sweet cheat on Rian? The guys and I noticed the sound of Sweet laughing, followed it, and found you two. We watched you guys. _

Rian snatched the note, and wrote on it, passing it back to Jake.

Look. I don't care whether you kiss her on the cheek, or whatever. Just don't rip her mind apart.

Jake wrote on it, passed it back to Night and Rian.

**Whatever do you mean?**

Rian gritted his teeth, and wrote.

Your stupid party tricks. See, I take it gentle, I kissed her at moonlight, after she woke me from unconsciousness. But you, you kiss her at a freaking family REUNION!

Night wrote on it.

_Chill._

Jake glared, and finally wrote his part in the argument.

**Hey, you know what? I'm giving all four of us a challenge- to win Sweet's heart before Battle of the Bands.**

All four boys nodded. As the saying goes, same minds think alike, because all that were on their minds, were the words, Challenge. Accepted.

After letting himself see it, Drake ripped the note apart. He got up, and left the class, jumping up to the roof and relaxing. What he didn't expect was Sweet Tune staring him down.

She had heard every last word.

**A bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Hehe... Please enjoy and review!**


	11. Chapter 8: The Part When Fangirls Rage

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Chapter 8: The Part When Our Fangirls Rage**

"So you…. Heard everything?" Drake gaped at Sweet, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Positive. Now~" She pushed him back a metre away from her. "Listen up. When guys have a crush on yours truly, they don't just give 'couple of roses and smile."

Drake watched as his crush stared out at the highschool. "And where exactly are you going with this?"

Her eyes flashed red. "Sweet likes you. She likes your friends, too. And when you touch her," she motioned a hug, "you touch me as well."

"Uh… Uh…" Drake was silent as the red eyed Sweet stood up, and glared at him.

"Name's Bitter Tune. Her split personality."

The words hit Drake like a bolt of lightning. _Split personality?!_

"Drake. Come with me." Bitter swiftly jumped down from the roof with Drake and he followed her to a dark forest near Canterlot High. She sat down on an oak tree log.

Drake sat down with her, and intently turned to her. "What do you mean by split personality? I want to know."

Bitter sighed. Drake could tell she was genuinely sad. "Drake, Sweet Tune has borderline personality disorder. She switches from me to her at random, and she never remembers the things I do with her body. In truth, I am just her insane dark side."

_Flashback_

_~10 years ago~_

_Ponyville Residence, 11pm_

"_Mommy! MOMMY!" Meadow Song could hear the cries of her young five year old Sweet Tune. She worriedly got out of bed, put on her cyan glasses and ran towards the cries of Sweet._

_She stopped short when she saw Sweet, with a bleeding arm and a dripping knife. "S-S-SWEETIE?!"_

"_Mommy… I was trying to protect myself… A really strange man broke in and stabbed me… I blacked out and now I'm here… AHHH!"_

_Both girls turned around and the 'strange man' 's dead body was nearby. Meadow grabbed Sweet, and started sobbing. Sweet Tune had slept in her mother's bed that night._

_End of Flashback_

A broken tear slid down her face. When it hit the ground, the flowers and grass nearby wilted. "She's my sister… And she doesn't know it."

Bitter's eyes flashed back to magenta and she fainted.

Fire Blaze and Rian sat down on a nearby bench. Rian stared at his ice-cream, and then at Fire. "So, how do I eat this?" He asked.

She giggled at this. "You lick it, like this." She said as she dragged her tongue across her dairy treat.

Rian did the same, but instantly shivered and recoiled his tongue. "It's cold..." He muttered.

"Then don't try taking a bite out of it." She told him. He took this as a challenge and bit a piece of his ice-cream. He immediately regretted it, feeling like his tongue was frozen. "How can you stand this?!" He asked.

"It's not something you're supposed to endure, Ri, it's something you enjoy." She said as she continued eating her snack.

Rian continued licking his ice-cream, eventually getting accustomed to and enjoying the taste, he actually finished it before Fire. "Don't call me that."

"So, I guess you like it now?" She asked. He nodded, but then noticed a bit of vanilla on her nose. He leaned in, making the orange girl nervous.

"R-R-Rian?" She stuttered.

"Hang on." He muttered, wiping the vanilla off of her nose, setting her off. "You had vanilla on your face." He said as he licked his finger, making her even more embarrassed.

"You could have just told me!" She yelled at him. "Oh yah..."

She got up and looked at the time. "Oh no, my parents said I have to be home before midnight, I only have 5 minutes." She turned to her friend, and both walked to Fire's house.

He dropped her off in front of her house, said goodnight, and took off again into the star filled night. She waved goodbye and placed her hand on her heart, feeling it beat wildly, she knew it was because of the adrenaline, but she felt like that wasn't the only reason that it was beating so wildly.

**Yeah… That was a twist, wasn't it? Anyways, this is the genres this story is in:**

**Adventure**

**Romance**

**Humor**

**Drama**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Please enjoy and review!**Bottom of Form


	12. Dramatic Skit 2: asdfmovie (4-7)

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**(EDIT: THANK YOU GUYS FOR 1000 VIEWS! JUST, OH MY! THANKS TO dmr131313 and Fire Blaze ESPECIALLY!)**

**Dramatic Skit 2: ASDF Movie (4-7)**

"I'm gonna do an internet!" said Sweet.

CLICK!

"WHOAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Well I'm gonna do a book!" said Night.

Tap

**"Aw . . ."**

* * *

**_The Science Show_**

"PIANO!" shouted Drake.

CRASH!

**"WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?!"**

* * *

The phone was ringing. Fire Blaze answered it.

**"THIS IS A ROBBERY!"**

**_"DUH DUH DUH D-"_**

She cut off and walked away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Rian stepped out of Night's body right in front of Sonic.

**"Oh."**

* * *

"Hey kid, you can't skate here!" Drake yelled out to Sweet.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sweet cheered.

**BOOM!**

* * *

"Nice hat," grinned Drake.

"Thanks," Night smiled.

"I was being sarcastic."

**"Well I stole your face."**

* * *

"Honey, do you like my new shoes?"

Night turned over a page of his book and replied "You are a chair, darling."

**"I CAN DREAM, HAL!"**

* * *

FLASH!

"It worked!" beamed Sonic. "My time machine wo-"

CRUSH!

**"I am a stegosaurous!"**

* * *

Night ran up to Rian. "Quick, shoot me in the face!"

**BANG!**

* * *

"You're gettin' mugged kid!" Drake threatened.

Sweet turned around and smiled at Drake. "No- YOU'RE getting mugged!"

**"ARGH! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!"**

* * *

"Banana fight!" shouted Sonic.

BANG!

**"NO!"**

* * *

"Alien attack!" screamed a citizen, pointing at the UFO.

**"THROW THE CHEEEEEEESE!" **Fire Blaze screeched.

They threw all the pieces of cheese at the UFO they could find . . .

**"YEAH!"**

* * *

"Hey 'An! Play that one when I'm fallin' down the stairs!"

"Sure thing Draky!"

CRASH! SMACK! THUD!

Drake crashed on top of a piano.

**"I LOVE IT!"**

* * *

Sweet and Jake were stargazing.

"It's so beautiful out here," said Jake happily.

"Yeah," Sweet agreed. "It's just me . . . you . . . and the moon . . ."

**"HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!"**

* * *

"Rian," said Night glumly. "You appear to have a very severe case of-"

**"BABY VOICE!"**

Rian screamed and cried and waved his arms around like a little baby.

* * *

"Hello Mine Turtle," grinned Sonic.

"Hello!" Mine Turtle smiled.

**CLICK!**

Drake looked down after he stepped on its back. "Oh-"

**BOOM!**

* * *

"Hey Drake, do you wanna play some video games?"

"No way Fire, you always _beat _me!"

SMACK!

**"TELL NO ONE!"**

* * *

The sign said "Warning: Ledge".

Sonic passed it- and fell down a cliff.

**"Oh, okay . . ."**

* * *

"I wonder if my pony can fly?" said Fire for no reason.

As if on queue, the pony actually started flying . . .

**"Oh!"**

* * *

Bass Rush ran up to Rian. "I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

**"But it's opposite day."**

"OH NOOOOO-"

**SMACK!**

* * *

Drake looked down at the Mine Turtle. "Oh no! I am NOT stepping on you!"

**CRASH!**

Drake was flattened by the car and Sonic's llama ran out- HEY HOW'S THAT THING STILL ALIVE?!

**"Hello!" Mine Turtle smiled**

* * *

"Hey Night, what did you get for your birthday?" Drake grinned.

"I got OLDER!"

"Ha ha ha ha-"

And Night started turned older by the seccond. "HUUUUIIII-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH- **That is weird."**

* * *

"Hey Jake, you wanna play Catch the Knife?" said Fire.

"Sure!"

BANG!

Jake dropped dead.

**"Man, I suck at this game."**

* * *

"Meadow Song," Night said sadly. "I'm afraid I caught Sweet doing- HOMEWORK!"

**"BUT WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!"**

* * *

"Hey Sonic Skychaser, do you wanna eat me?"

"No thanks, Mr. Muffin."

**"But I wanna DIE!"**

* * *

"Hey Fire, you wanna go out with me?"

"Um, sorry but I'm a ghost!"

"But you're not de-

BANG!

**"Bye, Riannnnnnnn-"**

* * *

"Hey Brainstrain, you wanna take this outside?" Drake demanded.

"Sure!" Night snapped.

***Later***

"Wow, what a lovely evening!"

**"This was a really good idea!"**

* * *

"Ohhhh, I'm so full!" Sonic moaned.

"You have room for a muffin?"

"No!"

**"Why won't you let me DIE?"**

* * *

"Hey Fire, are you an angel?" Drake smirked.

**"Cause I'm allergic to golden fur."**

"BLEEEEEEAAAAACCCHHHH-"

* * *

Sweet and Bitter were standing next together when Bitter whispered:

**"I am a very tall midget."**

* * *

"Hey, Sonic, you want a-"

Drake and Fire stared at each other as they realised they were both PINK.

"OH WHAT?!"

"NO, TURN IT BACK!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH-"

**"WHO WANTS A MUFFIN?"**

* * *

**This was the most fun to do. Next DS will have something... really...really... unexpected. Enjoy and review!**


	13. Chapter 9: First Blood ( 1 2 )

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Chapter 9: First Blood ( 1 2 )**

_In a deep, underground cavern a stranger wearing a purple hooded robe with a metal shoulder/neck covering slowly approached a large wall with a small key hole in the middle._

_The stranger took out a golden key and carefully inserted it into the key hole, he turns the key gently then lifted a palm and his hand glowed with an spooky but magical glow which causes a line split to suddenly right down the middle and the two halves of the wall slowly separated. On the other side of it was carving a large and fierce looking dragon in the middle of the wall._

_"The first gate has been opened. Now all that is left is for the other two keys to reveal themselves." The stranger said cryptically._

_The stone eyes of the carving then seem to glow eerily. A rumbling sound then begin to emit all around the cavern, as if something very big was moving._

_"It's only a matter of time." The hooded man muttered to himself "Once both pieces fully awaken, the ultimate despair will rise!"_

* * *

Bottom of Form

Later, that morning, Sweet Tune was leaning out against the balcony of their dorm and looking out toward the horizon with a thoughtful look on her face.

She was so lost in thought in fact that she didn't even notice a small bunny by the name of Flake bouncing up to her and pulling on her leg, she couldn't even hear the footsteps of several people approaching her from behind.

"Morning, Sweet!" A voice said.

Sweet Tune turned slightly and noticed her friends Night, Rian, Jake, Drake and Fire walking up behind her.

"Oh… Hi, guys." Still in thought, Sweet was too sad to be shocked by her male bandmates basically ruining her bedroom.

"Had that bad dream again?" Jake inquired.

"If only it was just a dream," Sweet stated sadly.

"Oh, but it was so long ago!" Fire pointed out. "And things haven't been better!"

"Exactly, you cannot change what cannot be changed, Sweet." Drake told her. "The past is the past and you need to let it go and embrace the future."

"Yeah, you have us, you have," Rian shuddered, "Bitter, you have your parents and everything is peaceful," Night added. "I mean, it's not like…" He looked down as he realised.

Sweet didn't seem that convinced. "If only it were that easy… but I can't help but feel like something else is coming… something bad," she said.

The rest of the band was quiet for a moment before Fire got an idea.

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up!" she exclaimed. "Why don't we all go visit Star and Bass?"

"Yeah, seeing Star always brightens your mood!" Jake added in agreement.

"Come on, Tuney, what do you say?" Drake questionably inquired. Even though he was pissed off to no end, he still enjoyed seeing the shenanigans that Sweet accidently stumbled into.

Sweet smiled at her friends. "Alright, let's go," she said.

Soon enough, all six members of the Embers left Sweet's house and headed towards her uncle Mist's house. As they ran off, someone else watched them from afar, somebody carrying a duffel bag behind his back.

The stranger smirked. He spoke with an Australian accent and darkness was flowing around him. "Well what do ya know? The stories are true. Little Sweetie is coming along nicely. Well wait till they get a load of me," he muttered before chuckling and beginning to walk in the direction of the band.

**Yep... He's a Bitter. :/ And also, there's a poll on my profile story-related to this! Please vote on it! Enjoy and review... I guess...**


	14. Chapter 10: First Blood ( 2 2 )

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Chapter 10: First Blood ( 2 2 )**

It didn't take long before the six friends arrived at Sweet's uncle's house. As they continued to travel to the dwelling, their unknown follower was not far behind, as he raced after them.

After the Embers arrived, they saw a massive crater surrounded by dust, ash and six annoyed teens. Drake slowly walked up to the damaged land and stared at it in shock.  
"How in Celestia's name did this happen?!"

Dinky Doo lowered her head down, before stepping forward and speaking. "Well, uh… Star-Cee and I were… umm… playing soccer, and well-"

"Wings grew out of her back and a giant explosion went BOOM! Everybody amazed, shocked, and really pissed off." Game Shake flatly pointed at the centre of the crater. Star-Cee's back had grown little fluffed up stubs, that used to be "wings".

Fire walked up, slid down the crater, and slowly looked at her. "Okay…Okay… How did you feel during this event?"

In awe, Sweet, Night, Jake, Drake and Rian stared at her.

"What are you doing…?" Sweet wondered aloud, and Fire turned around.

"In most action movies, the really cool detective checks out any supernatural things." She answered, and turned back to checking Star's back. "Heeey… Guys… Look…"  
The band slid down the crater and sat next to Fire.

In boredom, she pointed to the small wings. "Notice how Star-Cee's boots used to be purple? Now they're gold… and black… and dark magenta- Wait, What?!"

"Looks like you walked straight into my trap," cackled an unknown voice. All twelve teens quickly turned around. Too late, however.

A slim but muscular boy jumped down from a nearby ledge. His eyes were a dark crimson, that clashed with his spiky neon hair, his DJ attire, but matched his tone.

Shakily, Musica Viva, Sweet's young cousin in law, got up. "W-Who are you?!"

"Heheh… Heheh…" The boy burst into an inhumane fit of laughter. "Why don't 'cha see, milady?!" He cracked up.

"Cut the unfunny speech and tell me why the hell you're here!" Night ran forward and tried to slam the insane boy into a wall, but he dodged swiftly.

"Night's a badass!" Jake excitedly exclaimed.

"Not helping…" Rian growled.

"Fiiine, grumpy pants." With a wisp of shadow, he quickly grabbed irritated Sweet and put her on a chair. Then he sat down on the grass.

His tone grew low. "My name is Marksman Music. Marksman for short."

"… Are you a Bitter…?" Fire asked.

"Yes… yes I am. Not proud of it, though." Marksman sighed.

"So why don'tcha quit?" Jake asked.

"Alright, are you guys ready for a long story?" The Bitter waved his hands around for everybody to quit asking questions. They stopped and stared. "It started, when Muse Song-"

"Who's Muse?" Silver Cloud, Musica's twin, asked.

"… You really wanna know?" Marksman lowered his head, sorrow in his eyes.

"If it helps us… yes, Marksman Music." Sweet Tune bravely stood up.

Marksman's head cracked up and his eyes dilated. "HAH! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME TO KNOW!" He started laughing creepily. His head switched from side to side as he moved around randomly, pretty much annoying the living daylights out of the guys.

"Holy Celestia, he's getting on my nerves. Pretty damned badly." Night facepalmed.

"I hate to do this, I agree with Night," Fire added queasily, glancing irritated at the insane Bitter.

"He's insane," Jake agreed. "Even I'm saner than THAT!" He then noticed something strange. "Waaait. He's switching from his hopeful happy side to his despairing insane side… Is thi-"

_Oh my God, this is worse than I thought._ "Quick research, guys, got to go!" Sweet got up, ran past them, and headed for the Canterlot Oak Library. She could hear her companions' complains in the distance, but this was urgent.

* * *

"Um, Ms. Sparkle?" Sweet Tune turned to face a young magenta eyed woman, with a bookcase and glasses. She must be the librarian… She thought.

"Yes…?" Twilight Sparkle asked. She had been researching the Elements of Harmony, but something about a dark side of a girl's case had come up, and she had been working on that since- forever.

"Uh… is there any books about hope?" Sweet frantically looked around. Twilight could tell this was important, and quickly grabbed Sweet.

"Are you Sweet Tune?" The librarian shiftily glanced at her.

Sweet could manage a slight nod before Twilight pulled her to a secret door, unlocked a combination, and carefully opened it.

Inside was a larger, crystal built library, but in the middle, to Sweet's surprising shock, was a girl frozen in ice. She was in a struggling position, her eyes glimmering white and her light brown hair frizzled. Her greying dress was half ripped to shreds, her boots fitted to run. And her hands had defrosted balls of shadows.

"W-Who is this?!" The raspberry pink girl shivered. Not just because it was cold, because it was creepy.

"Muse Song. The first person devoured by shadows," Twilight explained shakily.

_Muse Song…? That crazy Marksman talked about her earlier…_ Sweet realised.

"Sit down, please." The librarian pointed to a velvet chair. She nodded and sat down.

Twilight paced around in front of the frozen block of ice. "Are you really Bitter…?"  
To her sadness, Sweet nodded.

The librarian gasped, than swiftly grabbed a book off one of the shelves and sat down with Sweet.

"I would like to read you this… Even though you are not an infant…" She stuttered. Sweet waved her hands to begin, and Twilight started.

"Once upon a time, there was a ruler of Canterlot. Her name was Princess Cadence, and she was the holder of the Crystal Heart, which was Canterlot's only source of power." Twilight shivered.

"However, her only weakness was her kindness and love towards other people. Despair began to take over, and over that period of time, she had a young daughter." She continued.

"Muse Song?!" Sweet asked.

"Correct. Muse loved to sing, just like you. But people would laugh at her, shout that she was a useless princess, etc. And this is where Bitter Tune comes into play." Twilight closed the book.

"Huh? Can you continue, please?" Sweet questioned, looking at the nervous librarian.

"N-N-No~ You're not even supposed to be here!" Twilight realised, and pushed her out of the room, locking it and throwing away the book. She then gave Sweet her thanks and kicked her out of the Canterlot Oak Library.

"Wonder what the other story was..." She walked back to Star's place, and nobody was there. She sighed, and went home under the cover of sunset.

**Guys… do you like Challenge Accepted? Or read it just because? Because, literally, two of the reviews are Fire Blaze replying to dmr131313's comment, and I feel uncomfortable reading death threats if I don't update. Please enjoy and review..**


	15. Dramatic Skit 4: Nightmare Night Mayhem

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**(This was a collab skit with Prince1213, especially fun to plan. Enjoy :DDD)**

**Dramatic Skit 4: Nightmare Night Mayhem**

_On the eve of Nightmare Night, foes will clash in a battle of wits!_

_Xxx_

"Oh hell~ Why do you always beat me?!" Jake pouted.

"I've got style, dawg." With a grin, Night knocked it past his bandmate's goal and won the game.

_Xxx_

_Two shall know their love._  
_  
__Xxx_

When they opened their eyes Rian and Drake almost screamed. They had kissed thinking the other was Sweet. They showed the notes they both found to come to the closet. Somewhere Night Venture laughed.

Xxx

One will lose a dear one.

Xxx

"Nuuuuuuuu!" Saddened, Jake watched as his favorite cupcake (nicknamed Captain Sparkles) was chomped down by Fire.

"H-Heh heh, sorry, Ja- NUUUU DON'T EAT MAH' FAVORITE MUFFIN!" Fire screamed as Jake reached for the blueberry muffin.

Xxx

Love stolen!

_Xxx_

A gust of wind blew just as Rian was about to hug Sweet. But she was gone looking around he saw her in the hands of Night Venture who then kissed her.

Rian gasped and his eyes narrowed.  
_  
__Xxx_  
_  
__This is:_

_Challenge Accepted: Nightmare Night Mayhem__._

"Bitter, are you sure this costume fits me? It's a little big…" Sweet Tune hesitantly looked at Bitter Tune's vampire-esque pick of clothing, a white dress shirt, a black tie, grey jeans, black sneakers, and a creepy black bow both on her neck, wrists and hair.

"It's cute!" Bitter replied with a smile.

"Ehhh… Okay. How do you think the others look?" Sweet asked, dressing in the vampire clothing and walking out. Her jaw dropped.

Fire Blaze was covered in the typical Wonderbolt clothing, except in Shadowbolt colours. Night Venture, to her shock (and slight fangirling), was dressed in an angel attire, belt at his hips with a shotgun and flowing dark Pegasus wings strapped to his back.

Rian Swift's face was painted mouldy green, with a face like Frankenstein and plastic electric bolts slightly attached to his neck. Torn clothing followed that costume.

When Sweet turned her attention to Jacks, she almost fainted in surprise.

Bitter grinned, squeezing Jake's shoulders. "Picked it myself!" Jake wore a … how do I say it? Okay, just imagine a human version of that costume Pinkie Pie wears in the grimdark fic Cupcakes. Thank you for listening, back to the story-

Jake wore two pairs of stitched wings on his back, a necklace of multi-coloured horns, swirled boots, a shirt, jacket and shorts of various stitched symbols together. What made Sweet almost vomit at the sight of it was the fake "blood" splattered across the costume.

A long silence followed, with awkward glances between Night, Sweet, Fire, Rian and Jake.

"What do you say we go to Nightmare Night?" Fire Blaze broke the silence with a wide smile.

"Nightmare Night? I thought that was cancelled!" Bitter asked, sternly.

The group, all ready, noticed a nearby lamp-post. Night walked up to it and snatched a flyer that was hanging off it. He read it loudly to the others, who were peering at the illustrated paper.

"Nightmare Night Festival! Treats and games for all!" He looked up. "Wow, I wonder… What that means. C'mon, guys."

They travelled to Canterlot's centre, where a young aura white teen was selling dresses. Rian looked around the shop with a grin, and spotted a white and grey jacket. "Looks good. Wonder if it fits me."

He walked towards the teen, tapping her on the shoulder. In shock, said person turned around.

The girl blushed heavily, before returning to her cheerful normal state. "Uhmm… Hello, I'm Rarity! How may I help you?"

Rian speechlessly nodded towards the jacket. Rarity rushed past him, and swiftly checked through the sizes before pulling out a medium sized one. She pressed it towards him. "Try it on."

"O-Okay…" He walked towards a portable dressing room and disappeared inside it. Minutes later, he strutted out like a superstar, occasionally flashing grins.

Rarity giggled. "I see you like it. Would you like to buy it?" She motioned towards Rian's wallet.

He shrugged. "How much is it, Rare?"

"50 dollars."

His jaw dropped. "For a-a jacket?!"

Rarity glared at him. "Just so you know, I make clothes for a living. I put my best work into that!" With a _**hmph**_, she pushed past Rian to one of the confused customers.

"What did I do wrong…?" He asked himself, distastefully putting back the jacket and exiting the stall.

_Dramatic~Skit_

"Star…" Slowly he took a step backward. The girl was pale as a ghost and dressed in white. Her skin was cracked and her eyes were turned upwards. A piece of skin fell off her cheek and onto the ground. Wide eyed and scared Bass disappeared in the night.

"Bass...?" Her finger flew to her mouth; confused. Then she giggled. Normally she would never do this but she knew it was for a good cause. Using a mirror she applied more white powder to her face.

Bass walked through the city streets. "Meeeoooow!" He jumped back. The musical player almost stepped on a cat that all blending into the night. Blue eyes looked into red ones before the little black cat hissed and ran away. Left to right there were little demons interacting with each other. Bass's ears twitched a little.

"_Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_  
_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_"

"Halloween…?" He repeated. Bass didn't know what that was so he made his way to his friend Torn's house. The little man leaped from rooftop to rooftop on the way to Torn's. The dark haired DJ's room was empty and dark but the window was opened so he slipped in and walked through that dark house.

Even though he could see in the dark he preferred the light. He clapped for the lights to come on but it didn't work. Instead Bass jumped into the wall with a little "Ahh!" On the ceiling two little bats flew in small circles. Both had red eyes and were making and eerie noise. Shaking, he made his way out of the house running, but having nowhere to go.

Torn stood around the corner, masking her energy. She was grinning, bearing fangs. Her plan was coming together perfectly…

_Dramatic~Skit_

The song echoed in Bass's ears. No matter where he went his knees shake, the song was sung and little demons were everywhere. "Ahh! Ungh!" A vine wrapped around his leg, with a thud he fell. He tried to fight the oncoming vine but more vines attacked binding him down. He growled and fought but didn't think about burning them; he was to afraid to comprehend it.

"_Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_  
_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_"

The song got louder as a bunch of demons walked towards him. The pack of demons was leaded by Venture. He was wearing a cape. His face was painted white and he had black paint around his eyes. He also had black paint whiskers, fox ears, fox tail and stripes of silvered in his red hair. Next to him was zombie Bitter, walking with her hands out and after her was the rest of the gang. Frankenstein Heart, goblin Card, IT Swift, ghost Star, a unnamed Slender, headless pumpkin woman Meadow Song and a werewolf Sonic.

Everyone sang, even little kids trick or treating stopped to watch and sing. Black cats watch with glowing orbs and "meowed" with the song. The moon light was reflected off a bear by bush.

Bitter and Sonic; the little demon jumped up and down full of energy and grinned.  
"Everybody scream, everybody scream."

Star and Torn sung they stood right next to the fire demon.  
"In our town of Halloween!"

Meadow held her pumpkin head in her hand. Meadow was headless now.

Card sung and Venture created his wind. The dark haired boy ran his long fingers through Bass's soft spiky hair; the human winched away. He was not used to the soft touch and he- though he would never admit it-he was afraid.

Everyone sung while dancing. Going on one knee and waving their arms up and down. Though the mist a black figure came closer. They all danced around him. Heart put on hand over his chest and the other extended outwards. He enjoyed being the centre of attention.

"_La la-la la, Halloween_!_ Halloween_!"

Then Bitter walked up to Bass; everyone danced with most of their attention on Torn. He pushed his head to the side so the man's neck was showing. Licking her lips she bit down at his neck. Bass could hear clapping before screaming and passing out.

_Dramatic~Skit_

Sweet smiled. "Wow… We sure got a lot of candy."

"True…" Night and Sweet were standing in the shade of the new Cheese Palooza, a party shop for tricks. It had been decorated in the festive Nightmare Night ways, spooky lights all around the shop alley.

"Ya'll know, you could of made it obvious." She said flatly.

"W-What obvious?!" Night stuttered.

Sweet said nothing and pointed toward Night's blush.

"O-oh…" He replied with a smirk, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wait, how many candy did we get?"

Sweet sighed. "117. And I did promise you a treat, didn't I?"

"I know." He said swiftly, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

_Dramatic~Skit_

"Ugh! Where is Sweet?!" Rian desperately looked around the carnival, and saw a figure in the distance, that looked like Sweet and another person clenched close together.

He slowly crouched down beside a bush and noticed Sweet and Night talking and laughing.

What happened next made his blood boil, as Night forcefully leaned in to Sweet and kissed her. She had kissed him back, to Rian's furious shock.

Stuffily, he got up, and walked over to Night and Sweet. They stopped kissing, and backed away from each other.

"Ah-ah~ It's not what you're thinking!" Sweet backed away,

"Heeey, look! Sweet finally kissed a guy on Nightmare Night!" Fire Blaze fell to the floor, laughing in dazed fits along with Jake, Bass and Star.

"I'll kill you, you little-"

_Dramatic~Skit_

In short, the fun day was cancelled, due to Rian and Night almost fighting to the death. Drake had collected the least candy, his reason being that he had quarrelled with Rainbow Dash and Sonic Skychaser over the latest sports match, Wondercolts against Breezestars.

Jake and Fire finally had a staring match. None of them won, Pinkie Pie had accidentally interrupted it during Rian's fight.

And Night remembered this day for the rest of his life. Sweet, was a quarter pissed off at Bitter for catching the event on camera. Which she was going to laugh at anyway.

**FINALLY I COMPLETED THIS! THANK CELESTIA! *wipes forehead* Yaaay. Gee, this took me a week. Don't know why though :P Stay tuned for the next chapter. The theme for this chapter? This Is Halloween.**

**This didn't come the way I planned. I'm sorry.**


	16. Chapter 11: Shut Up & Trust This ( 1 2 )

**Equestria Girls: Challenge Accepted**

**Chapter 11: Shut Up & Trust This ( 1 2 )**

_Shut up, Fate. Let the pretties pass by._

17 year old Fate Isaiah, professional skater and stereotypical cool guy watched the Embers walk by him. Drake's graceful walk. Jake's bouncy attitude. Rian's cold looks. Night's grinning attire. And at the front, the girls. Fire Blaze, the dependable brave looking girl who could keep a secret.

And that girl with the _magenta pink eyes_, _curves_, _sweet little voice_. Fate instantly reminded himself to stay clear of that girl, because she was his rival band singer. Still, he thought about her everyday. Sketching music notes in his English book, humming a song in lunch, forever making bad pickup lines.

_Womanizer, womanizer._ He shook his head clear of the thoughts and smirked to himself, sprinting over to his locker and crashing into it.

Fate's vision blurred. He could hear slight whimpering as his head banged against the steel, and was almost knocked over.

_Damnit, Fate!_ He thought brusquely, before pulling up his jeans to check for any injuries. _Well, my leg's slightly bleeding and I feel dazed, I'm fine though. Oh, crap, what about that whimper-_

He was then suddenly pushed over, by something or someone. Blinking, he stared into crying magenta eyes.

"S-Sweet Tune?!" Fate exclaimed.

"F-Fate Isaiah?!" Sweet's jaw dropped. She then blushed, trying not to gaze into Fate's crimson red eyes that matched his hair, but clashed with his white skin. "I-I… W-We…"

Fate grinned, and shoved some books behind his back. "I wonder where Sweet's books are…" He conveniently smiled.

Sweet noticed his suggestive smile, and winced. "Shut up, Fate!"

Just then, the bell rang. Fate grabbed Sweet and clung her against his chest to avoid her and him getting squashed by schoolmates' feet. He could hear her muffled shout to stop clinging her, but ignored it.

Finally, the students all passed the teens, and left to their respective classes. Sweet angrily turned to Fate. "I'm gonna be late, you know! Just let me go-"

"Not any time soon." Still hiding her books, Fate smirked. "Y'all have to convince me."

"ARGGGH!" Sweet tackled Fate with a furious yell, and tried to look around for her books. In all that chaos, their lips met accidentally, her blushing making it worse. Carefully, Fate kissed her, softly smiling within.

Hesitantly, Sweet kissed him back. _This feels so wrong… but it feels so right! _Uninterrupted, they shared a long kiss.

Finally, the raspberry pink girl got up, blushing immensely, her jacket covered with fingerprints. "Fate, I have a boyfriend!"

"Sweet?" Fate asked, inching even more closer to her.

She sighed. "What?!"

"Shut up, and trust this." Once more, the crystal white boy kissed her and left her at the lockers, travelling to class.

_Damnit! Why must I be so… submissive all the time?!_ Sweet growled under her breath. Her crimson cheeks slowly changing back to its normal colour, she went to class, sighing. _I'm an idiot! What will I tell Rian?!_

* * *

Too sad to talk, Sweet squinted at her Physics test. "Something about the Big Bang theory… Not interested."

Night noticed her, and inched forward to Sweet. "Sweet, what's wrong? You're usually blitzing the tests-" He noticed the glare she was giving him. "Uh, no pun intended."

"It's fine… Just something happened…" Sweet glanced down with despair.

Night shrugged. "I'll leave it to your own devices. Good luck." Pushing his chair towards his table, he looked up. The band was glaring death daggers at him, and Jake had destroyed one of his own balloons.

_Wow, everybody's sad today…_ Night glanced around, finally, before writing down the rest of the answers on the test tirelessly and handing it in.

* * *

For Rian Swift, cafeteria was merely a huge cesspool of food, noise and teenagers.

He looked around, briefly glancing at his tray of vegetarian food. Spotting Sweet talking to Fire and some other people, he walked towards them. "Hey, Sweet!"

The raspberry pink girl shyly turned around, and smiled. Rian smiled back, but his grin faded as he noticed Fate Isaiah's arm around Sweet's shoulder. _What the heck is Fate doing?_

"Oh, hi, Rian!" Fire noticed him and motioned for him to sit next to her. Rian did so.

He ate a bit of salad, and asked, "What's Fate… doing?"

Fire's cheeks turned red. "Sweet told me not to tell you, but…" Inching toward his ear nervously, she whispered, "Fate is dating my best friend." She gulped and looked at Fate, who was laughing along with Sweet as he cracked bad (okay, REALLY bad) jokes.

"WHAT?!" Rian spluttered, almost choking as he coughed down his food he had been eating.

"Ugh, I'm a bad friend…" Fire hung her head, sadly.

"N-No you're not!" Rian replied. "You're loyal to Sweet… And, well…" He paused.

While he was thinking on what to say, Fire's brilliant blue eyes lit up. "I have a plan!"

_Oh Celestia. Now she's gonna think up some craaz-_ Interrupted by his thoughts, Rian was dragged away as the final bell rang.

* * *

"And this is where I live!" Fire Blaze presented to Rian a large spacious house, with a sports car on the driveway.

"Tell me you're kidding, right?" Rian's jaw dropped.

"Nope! Let's go inside!" Fire skipped inside her home, with her friend following.

Inside, her parents Solar Flare and Cloud Emitter were making lunch, fresh chips with salad.

Solar Flare wore a dark red business jacket with her cutie mark on a pocket, her shirt was a navy blue, dress pants, wore red glasses, and her orange-goldy hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her husband Cloud, however, wore a black t-shirt with the words 'Best Dad' written on it, wore orange shorts, his hair, moustache, sideburns, and beard were black, and he wore urban black glasses.

"Look who we have here!" Hugging her daughter, Solar turned to Rian. He shifted nervously.

"Uhm… I'm Rian…" He mumbled.

Cloud turned around from heating the chips. "Fire finally got a guy. Thank Celestia."

"DAD!?" Furious, Fire stamped her boot down on the ground, and sighed. "He is NOT. Just a friend, besides he likes another girl, anyway."

Solar walked over to her daughter. "Daaarling, if he hurts you in any way, he will _pay_ for it." Her tone was menacing, and Rian felt like the sentence was directed especially at him.

**So there you have it! (Solar Flare, Cloud Emitter and their designs are owned by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus and used with permission OuO) Fate's a butt sometimes :P Please enjoy and review!**


End file.
